1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to piezo-active devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known, in particular from French patent application 2 740 276, a device of this kind designed to serve as a high stiffness amplified actuator, which device is adapted to be integrated into devices for micropositioning diverse objects or control mechanisms, the device including a piezo-electric element and an elastically deformable metal shell with a substantially elliptical profile extending along a minor axis and along a major axis disposed transversely relative to each other, the shell having four vertices opposed in pairs, respectively two minor axis vertices (the more closely spaced pair of opposite vertices) and two major axis vertices (the less closely spaced pair of vertices), the piezo-electric element being disposed in the shell between the major axis vertices.
The invention aims to increase the possibility of using this kind of piezo-active device.